1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein generally relates to optical deflectors, image displaying apparatuses, and object apparatuses, and more particularly, to an optical deflector used for optically scanning a target surface, an image displaying apparatus including the optical deflector, and an object apparatus including the image displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical deflector package including: a mirror device with a mirror capable of oscillating; a window unit that faces the mirror device; and a casing that accommodates the mirror device is known in the related art. Such an optical deflector package is used for optically scanning the target surface (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-191625).
In the optical deflector package, part of incident beams transmits through the window unit and then enters the mirror, but a remainder of the incident beams is reflected by the window unit.